


The New Ward

by Ali_Vega



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, LET THE HEALING BEGIN, Rating May Change, it's the reason for the rating, mentions of (sort of) abuse and neglect, more tags might get added, the OC is my own persona for the Heroic AU, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_Vega/pseuds/Ali_Vega
Summary: White Hat is the last resort candidate for a rehab program of the local low tier villain asylum. It's not something he signed up for, but He's too nice to say no.After one patient is left in his care, he will learn unexpected things about her, the program, and the asylum itself.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for days on whether or not to post this story...I'm still not sure. But if anyone likes the idea, I'll keep it posted and update when I can get the chance to write more chapters. So we'll see where it goes.

_ward  
/wôrd/  
noun: ward; plural noun: wards  
a person, usually a minor, under the care and control of a guardian appointed by their parents or a court._

_ARCHAIC  
guardianship or the state of being subject to a guardian._

\----------

Chapter 1

The call was unexpected, to say the least. White Hat knew of the program the asylum had in place but didn’t think he’d be considered to help with it. 

“Several heroes have tried to help her with no success. You are our last resort. You do not have to accept, but we have hope for this one.” 

White Hat sighed, “I appreciate your consideration, Doctor, but I’m not sure I would be the right choice for this. However, if this is truly the final chance and you are determined to help her, I suppose I will give it my best effort. Just understand I can’t make any promises.” 

The doctor, a former hero by the name of Neuron, sounded happy to hear this, “Thank you. I will drop her off myself tomorrow.” 

White Hat nodded even though he’s on the phone, “Alright. See you then.” He then hung up and thought about what he might have gotten himself into. 

Neuron showed up the next morning, and he and White Hat shook hands in greeting. 

“It’s good to see you, Neuron. Where’s the patient?” 

Neuron pointed over his shoulder to the car parked outside the front gate. 

“She’s still in the car. There are things you will need to know before taking her in.” 

White Hat glanced up to the car and the figure in the backseat. “I take it she will be a handful?” 

Neuron nodded, “In a way. She seems calm most of the time but will challenge you at every turn. She has no respect for authority figures, which is expected, and NEVER touch the few belongings in her bag. Nothing sets her off worse.” 

White Hat took mental notes of everything Neuron was telling him. 

“Well, I never expected this would be easy, but I will do my best.” 

Neuron smiled, “That’s all we ask for. I’d say it’s time for you to meet her.” 

With that, Neuron walked back to the car to retrieve the patient. He knocked on the window, and she stepped out of the car on her own. She kept her head down, clutching the strap of a messenger bag that was hanging off one shoulder. She was wearing the usual attire for the female asylum patients. It made her look like that girl that drawls out of the TV. 

Neuron walked her back over and smiled, “Here she is. Take care of her, and good luck.” 

With that, he turned and left, Leaving White Hat standing there with this girl who was finding the ground very interesting. 

“Well, let’s go inside, shall we?” He stepped aside, and the girl slowly walked inside, not saying a word. 

Noting he may need to work on communication, he closed the door to start on this rehabilitation task he is now stuck with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I typed this up instead of going to bed.

“So...” White Hat began, “What is your name?” 

The girl answered so quietly he almost didn’t hear her, “Ali...” 

White Hat smiles at her, “That’s a nice name. How about we get you settled into a room. There are plenty to choose from.” 

Ali looked up. Her hair still hid her face. “I get a room?” 

Confused by her response, He asks, “Why wouldn’t you? You’re staying for a while, after all.” 

Ali lowers her head again, “No reason.” 

White Hat wonders why she seemed surprised but dismisses it as he leads her to the second floor to choose a bedroom. 

“You can have any one you like,” 

She ended up just taking the first one they stopped at. It was one of the smaller rooms but big enough to have its own bathroom. Ali insisted it was fine and placed the bag she had been carrying on the bed. 

“Alright, “White Hat relented, "I think tomorrow we can go out to find things to decorate the room with. In the meantime, you can take some time to wash up and put on something other than those asylum clothes.” 

Ali just hugged herself, “I don’t have anything else.” 

White Hat blinked in surprise, “They...didn't provide any spare clothes? Not even returned what you arrived in?” 

She looked away, “No.” 

Well, he couldn’t have that, “I suppose a new wardrobe will be in order as well.” He looked her up and down, judging her size. “I think I have an idea, just wait here, and I will be right back.” 

Ali didn’t answer as he walked out and made his way to a room in the next hallway over. He stopped at a door covered in childish stickers and smiled at the loud pop music playing from the other side. 

He knocked gently, and the music stopped. The door opened to reveal a girl with pastel pink and blue hair and a unicorn hood. White Hat smiled at her, 

“Hello, Clementia. What were you listening to?” 

Clementia returned the smile, Just the usual. The ’90s had the best music.” 

White Hat laughed slightly, “If you say so. I’m actually here to ask a favor.” 

Curious but always willing to help, she answered, “Ask away.” 

White Hat started, “Do you remember that I had agreed to take in an asylum patient today?” 

Clementia thought for a moment before remembering, “Oh yeah! For some rehab program...thing.” 

He nodded, “Yes. She arrived just a few minutes ago. It would appear she had not been given any spare clothing. I will be taking her to select a new wardrobe tomorrow, but for now, I was hoping you would lend her something to change into.” 

Clementia’s face lit up, “It’s a GIRL!?” She grabbed White Hat’s arm and yanked him into her room and to the closet, where she proceeded to sort through the many outfits inside. She tossed things to White Hat until he was holding a small pile of colorful clothing. 

“Aaaaand some sleepwear!” She tossed the final outfit over before just beaming. “That should work for a few days. She’s welcome to keep those if she likes them.” 

White Hat smiled, “Thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“No problem!” She then coaxed him out the door, “Now, you hurry up and get those clothes to her. I can’t wait to meet her later.” 

White Hat nodded, “Right, thanks again, Darling.” 

Clementia giggled, “Anytime, Sweetheart.” And she closed the door, the sound of a 90’s boy band starting up soon after, 

His cheeks turned a soft shade of blue at the pet name. Platonic as it was, he can’t help the way his heart flutters upon hearing it. 

When he arrived back at the bedroom he had left Ali in, he found her on the bed and drawing in a small sketchbook. 

“I’m back. Another resident was kind enough to supply some extra clothing for you.” He noticed the book as he walked over. “Oh, do you like to draw?’ 

Ali then pulled the book to her chest, hiding whatever she was working on. “A little.” 

White Hat smiled as he took a mental note of this. “Well, you should wash up and get changed. It will be time for lunch soon.” He pointed to a door, “You get your own bathroom over there.” 

The girl just looked between him and the bathroom door a few times before slowly closing the book and putting it away in her bag. She quietly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. It was a moment or two before the sound of running water was heard. 

White Hat neatly folded the clothes and placed them on the bed. He was about to leave when curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to take a peek in the sketchbook. He was surprised to flip through the pages and find most of them containing random macabre drawings. He put the book back, now concerned about what goes on in the girl’s head that makes her draw such disturbing images. He then left the room, understanding a little better what he might be dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: The patient is the AU version of my persona. Please don't turn away at this fact.


End file.
